


Drenched by the Rain

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robbie arrives at Laura's soaking wet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drenched by the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Older not Dead promtathon on LJ

“Come in, Robbie.  You’re soaked.”  Laura Hobson ushered Robbie Lewis into her hall.

“You can blame my sergeant for that.  I’m not stopping; I need to go home and change.  I gave Hathaway my phone before I thought to call you, so I’m only here to apologise for being late.  And to tell you I’m going to be even later.”

“If you’re only going home to put some dry clothes on, why don’t you have a shower here whilst I put your things in the tumble dryer?  I’ve plenty of clean towels you can use and you’re welcome to borrow the dressing gown my mother bought me that’s two sizes too big.”

“If you’re sure you won’t mind.  It would save getting wet again.”

“It’s no problem at all.  Besides which if you go home you’ll get changed, sit down for two minutes and fall asleep in your chair; and I won’t see you at all this evening.”

“You know me too well.”

Laura found the towels and the dressing gown.  Lewis had imagined something pink and flowery and was therefore rather relieved to find it was a white towelling one.  He couldn’t imagine why Laura’s mother had bought such a large size, but had to assume that she’d misread the label and hadn’t thought to look at it properly.  At least her mistake meant that it would be a reasonable fit on him.

Once he had showered Lewis went downstairs to join Laura who passed him a mug of tea. 

“Dinner will be ready in about half an hour.  There’s a bottle of wine to go with it, but I thought you might appreciate some tea first.”

Lewis took the mug and sat on the settee.  “Thank you.”

Laura sat down next to him.  “Are you going to explain what James has done this time and why he has your phone?”

“You remember the body you were called out to yesterday?”

“The one that at least three people said was ‘armless, as if I’d never heard that one before.”

“Yes, him.  Hathaway had some suspicions of his brother.  He called me to say he’d called at his house, but that his wife had said he’d gone out and could be found by the river.”  Lewis paused.  “What are you looking at me like that for?  There’s nothing to be smiling about.”

Lewis looked down and realised that instead of listening to his story Laura was looking fondly at his bare chest, where the dressing gown had fallen open.  He pulled the sides of the garment together again.

“Do you want to know what happened?”

Laura smiled at him.  “Oh yes, do continue.”

“Hmpf!  Anyway by the time I got there Hathaway and the brother were having an argument.  I heard the brother shout ‘If you want it so much get it yourself’ and saw him throw something into the river.  Hathaway turned to watch it fall and the brother took the opportunity to push him in.”  Lewis paused again, this time to drink some of his tea.

“Don’t stop there.  What happened?”

“Don’t you want to admire my manly chest?”

“I can do that later.  Just get on with your tale.”

“I rushed forward to help Hathaway whilst the brother legged it.  Fortunately Hathaway was okay, although coughing and spluttering badly.  I helped haul him out of the river.  Being Hathaway of course once he had sufficient breath he moaned that I should have gone after the brother.”

“Typical James.  I’m glad you didn’t”

“There was little point; he’d have outrun me easily.  I called the station to get him picked up.  He’s in custody now.”

“Good.”  Laura couldn’t resist running her hand over Lewis’ chest.  “So, I know it was raining, but how come you were almost as wet as James must have been.”

“Hathaway was soaked and starting to shiver, which was making him cough even more.  So I ended up stripping him of his shirt and jacket (he wasn’t wearing a coat because apparently it hadn’t been that wet earlier) and putting him in my jacket and coat.  By this time the rain was even heavier, so by the time we’d made it back to the car I was wet through.”

Laura ran her hand further down Lewis’ chest.  “What about the phone?”

“It seems that taking your phone with you when you get pushed into a river isn’t very good for it.  So I’ve lent Hathaway mine until he can get his dried out.  At least I have a landline.”

“My hero.  Your clothes should be dry by now.  Do you need to put them on straight away or shall I put the dinner to simmer for a while?”

Laura’s hand had reached Lewis’ hip.

“If you think dinner will keep that sounds like a very good idea.”


End file.
